1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transdermal absorption sheet and a method of manufacturing the transdermal absorption sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, transdermal absorption sheets in which need e-shaped projections (also referred to as fine needles or microneedles) containing a drug are formed have been used in order to deliver the drug into the skin. In general, the transdermal absorption sheet is pressed to the skin to insert the needle-shaped projections into the skin, thereby delivering the drug in the needle-shaped projections into the skin.
As a method of manufacturing the transdermal absorption sheet. JP2011-078617A discloses a method using a mold having a through hole formed in the bottom of a needle-shaped recess, in which a base solution that is a polymer solution containing no drug is added after a drug solution that is a polymer solution containing a drug is added to the needle-shaped recess of the mold and the drug solution in the needle-shaped recess is dried.